


bloom

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bloom - Freeform, M/M, can’t believe they composed it together, myungjin, that’s like a gift from heaven for us shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Basically, my version of how ‘‘Bloom’’ was made...main: myungjin





	bloom

A yawn escaped MJ as he worked on the sheet of paper in front of him. He was tired but he was filled with giddiness to continue his work. He heard a quiet laugh to his right as the only other person awake sat beside him. He looked to his side and was met with a sleepy smile that made his heart thump in his chest at the cuteness of it.

 

"I think we got it," JinJin spoke softly, his smile wide as they both looked at the mess of papers around them.

 

"I can't believe we actually wrote this in just hours," MJ mumbled as he leant on his hands where they were sprawled on the floor in their practice room. The clock on the wall read that it was almost 2AM in the morning, very late (or early) for them usually.

 

"Hmm," he heard JinJin hum in answer, the tune making him smile as the soft melody of 'Bloom' floated around his ears. It was raw and he loved the sound coming from JinJin.

 

"You should sing," MJ suggested and smiled at JinJin as the younger of the two shook his head in acknowledgement. "C'mon, you should follow your elders!"

 

JinJin laughed aloud at that. "You know I don't sing well." JinJin was arranging the papers as he said the words and MJ couldn't help but stare at his profile. JinJin, with or without makeup, with or without sleep, was without a doubt a sight to behold—his heart thumping repeatedly ws enough evidence to that.

 

"You're staring," JinJin said without looking up and MJ blushed before he spoke again.

 

"Please sing it for me? Just one verse, before we go and record it," MJ pleaded and added a pout that he knew worked every time, and he fist pumped in victory when JinJin rolled his head back to look up at the ceiling before sighing in defeat and nodding. JinJin looked at him and MJ nodded his head in encouragement as he turned fully to face JinJin, resting one foot on the floor to rest his head on his knee so he could see JinJin while he sang for him.

 

JinJin cleared his throat a few times, jokingly singing off pitch notes as he did so. MJ kicked his leg to say that he shouldn't stall anymore. JinJin laughed and placed his hands up in surrender, "Alright, I'll start with my rap part..." MJ was about to protest when JinJin added, "I'll sing the part after too."

 

MJ closed his eyes as he listened to JinJin rap his part. The song they composed was a ballad, something very raw and emotional. He admits, it might be his new favorite song.

 

 

"heueum museun malbuteo

haeya halji moreugesseo

nan chungbunhi banseonghago

jachaekhago nae yeope issdeon

niga eopsdaneun sasire

jukgessdeora mak

I don't know where I should start

I'm repenting and blaming myself enough

I'm dying because of the fact that you were once by my side

naccganjireoun mal mot haessdeon

naega nal yongseo moshaneun ge

neomuna hansimhae ije waseoya dajimhae

but not anymore I couldn't say the bashful words

I can't forgive myself It's so pathetic

I'm making my mind up only now"

 

MJ smiled as JinJin used a lower note for the singing parts and he relished at the soft timbre of his voice echoing in the empty practice room. As much as they tease JinJin for his vocals, MJ knew JinJin was a good singer and often was too shy to sing when prompted and so would instead keep the joke of being offkey as usual. But if MJ were to choose, he'd listen to JinJin sing everyday for the rest of his life.

 

 

"hago sipeossdeon geu mal

haryeo haesseossdeon geu mal

neo majimak han beonman dasi bwajul su issni

geuttaecheoreom

The words I wanted to say

The words I was going to say

Can you look at me for one last time?

Like back then

 

neowa hamkke bonaewassdeon gyejeoldeulgwa

naman algo issdeon neoui pyojeongkkaji

The seasons I've spent with you

And your facial expressions that only I knew

deo isang bol su eopsdaneun saenggakman hamyeon

nunmuri meomchujil anha

Whenever I just think about how I can't see them again

The tears don't stop flowing

 

hago sipeossdeon geu mal

haryeo haesseossdeon geu mal

neo majimak han beonman dasi bwajul su issni

The words I wanted to say

The words I was going to say

Can you look at me for one last time?

jebal nae gyeoteuro

bogo sipdaneun geu mal saranghandaneun geu mal

neo han beonman dasi wa nal ana jul su issni

geuttae uricheoreom

Please come to my side

The words 'I miss you"

The words 'I love you'

Can you look at me for one last time?

Like back then..."

 

At the end of the last note, MJ had his eyes open as he stared at the man in front of him. He felt a tear run down his face.

 

"Hyung, why are you crying?" A panicked JinJin scooted closer to him and wiped his tear away. MJ laughed softly and shook his head.

 

"It was just so good and sad," JinJin nodded in understanding as his panic died at MJ's words. They were silent for a moment before JinJin broke their silence.

 

"It wouldn't be like that you know," JinJin said quietly as he looked at MJ in the eye. MJ tilted his head as if to ask 'what?' JinJin went to grab his hands and played with his fingers.

 

"My love for you would never wither," the confession was softtly spoken and MJ felt his heart thump loudly in his ears. He watched as JinJin carefully raised his hand and cupped his face, his thumb slowly stroking.

 

MJ smiled as he reached up to place his hand on top of JinJin's and said, "I know."

 

JinJin's face lit up at the underlying meaning. They didn't need to say anymore as they continued to stare at each other with the very same emotion reflected in each other's eyes.

 

It was later until they decided they should probably record what they had. JinJin stood up first and reached a hand down towards him and MJ took the offered hand. They didn't let go of each other as they walked out the door, as they switched off the lights and padded towards the studio.

 

As they stood in the booth singing their rough draft, they stared at each other and knew, despite what they wrote, it didn't reflect how they would choose to live their fate.

 

Their love will always bloom, and never die.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, when I learned myungjin composed the song together, my heart fluttered so much, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it (especially when they had that interview and they explained how ‘Bloom’ came to life).


End file.
